secret friend
by Iluv2write987
Summary: Sonic and his friends had been in Chris' world for a few months now, but what his friends didn't know was that a certain purple cat had been transported there too, and was secretly meeting up with sonic at night. I do not own any characters. All writes go to SEGA. The only thing I own is the story plot. (Copyright! A.M.S Story plot,)
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-night and every-one at the Thorndike residence was sound asleep, all except one. That 'one' was none other than Sonic Hedgehog, he was sneaking out again, because, what the others didn't know, was that they weren't the only ones, besides Egg-man, that were transferred to this world, there was a certain Violet Cat that had also come. Sonic found out about this, about three weeks since they came here and they had secretly been meeting in a field about six miles from where Sonics friends were staying. And he was the only one that new about her, as far as he was concerned.

Sonic couldn't wait to see her, she was his best friend, after Tails of course, nobody could replace him in Sonics' life, but, tails was more like a little brother to him. But she was more like the kind of friend you told every-thing to, no matter how embarrassing or personal, and who you can trust with anything, and she thought of sonic in the same way.

Sonic snuck down the hall and into the main living area to an open window, he looked behind him to make sure nobody had seen him and then turned and left.

The journey was short because of his speed, and in just a few minuets' was in the field. It was dark, but there was a little light caused by the stars and moon. He sat on a tree stump in the middle of the field and stared at the moon. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey there stranger." She said. Sonic turned and smiled.

"Hi Blaze, how you doing?" She smiled and sat on the stump with him.

"I'm fine, you?" She said looking at the sky.

"I'm fine."He answered "Hey! Do you want to have a race?" Sonic asked her. Blaze, just like sonic, had been blessed with the ability to run faster than the speed of light, so she was able to keep up with him. She looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"You're on!" She said. "From here to the end of the field" She said. They both got up off the tree stump and got ready.

"On your marks." Sonic started. Then Blaze said the next part.

"Get set..." And before sonic got to say the last part, "GO!" yelled Blaze as she set off before sonic. It was no trouble for Sonic to catch up.

"Cheater!" He yelled playfully when he was by her side. Blaze laughed. They both made it to the end of the field at around the same time.

"I won!" The said in union. "No you didn't I did!" The said together again, "Stop doing that" Then they both burst out laughing at the fact they were saying the same things at the same time.

They then lay down in the grass together and looked at the stars.

"Can you see it?" Blaze asked.

"No I ca... wait there it is." He said pointing to five stars, all in a row. When they first met, Blaze had been watching the stars, and she had pointed out all the different constellations to him, they both saw these five stars in a row at about the same time and decided to make it their own constellation, their secret.

"You know Sonic; those stars always make me feel happy." She said grabbing his hand in her own.

"Me too" he said smiling. "You know Blaze; ever since I met you I've been bean so much happier than before." He turned his head slightly to look at her, he saw her beautiful golden eyes looking back at him.

"Me too Sonic, I really don't know what I would do without you, your one of my best friends, I've told you all my secrets, my hopes, my dreams, everything."

"You know every-thing about me too, I mean you are practically my best friend, I mean tails is too, but he's more of a brother best friend then a best-best friend, you know what I mean?" he said as he stood up. She smiled at him as he helped her up too.

"Yes," She said while pulling him into a friendly hug. "I know what you mean."

They walked around the field talking with one another and laughing, just enjoying each-others company. Sonic loved spending time with Blaze, she was the only-one in the group that actually understood him, If he was with tails he would just ramble on about the x-tornado or his inventions, or if he was with Amy she would be constantly clinging onto him, and Knuckles, well they hardly even see Knuckles and even if they did, him and sonic aren't that good friends.

But with Blaze it was different, she knew every-thing about him, his fears, his secrets and he trusts her 100% with any-thing, no matter what it might be.

A few hours later the sun was beginning to come up, they both watched it rise together, holding each other's hand.

"I better get going, the others will be awake soon they'll be wondering where I am if I'm not there when they wake up." Said Sonic.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night." Blaze said pulling him into a final hug.

Five minutes later sonic was sitting in a tree just outside Chris' house, resting.


	2. Authors note

I have received some feed back on how I portrayed Blaze in this story, I have been told she is quite childish, and I apologize if this ruined the story a little, It is the same character I just decided to make her a little more fun, Instead of serious. I thank them for their feedback on my story and hope that it hasn't been spoiled by me changing her a little bit.

I will try to make her a little more like herself in later chapters.

Hope people are enjoying this and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I promised I would get this next chapter up as soon as possible, Sorry it took a ****_little _****longer than I thought it would! :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sonic woke on a branch of the tree outside Chris' house, it was mid day. He had been up all night talking with blaze. He let out a yawn and stretched, he suddenly heard people talking, below him.

"I just woke up last night and he was gone!" Sonic looked down, It was Amy, along with Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles and Chris. "I don't know where he could have gone."

"Calm down," Tails said. "Its Sonic after all, he's always running off."

"Don't worry Amy, he'll be back soon." Said cream in her usual sweat and innocent tone.

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese agreed.

"I guess you're right. Hey I know! I'll bake him something for when he gets back, I'm sure Ella will help me if I ask her." She said while running off.

"I wish she would just calm down, she is way too focused on Sonic. She needs to learn to let him be!" Tails said.

"Well maybe he doesn't mind Tails. Maybe he likes her back?" Chris said.

"Yeah, maybe they'll even get married one day!" Cream said excited. Back in the tree Sonic had other thoughts.

_What! Marry Amy! No way, is that ever going to happen! I mean, I like her, But only as a friend!_

"I doubt that will happen Cream, Sonic isn't the type of guy to get married. I doubt they'll even get together!" Knuckles said.

Cream and Cheese walked off to pick some flowers. So Sonic jumped down off the tree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh hey Sonic, nothing much we were just talking." Tails said, "I'd look out if I were you, Amy's been looking for you all morning,"

"Ok... well I'm just gonna go for a run then, be back later." Sonic said speeding off.

_Some were in a nearby wood._

"Hurry you use-less robots!" Egg-manshouted at Bocoe and Decoe, his robots, as the carried supplies for Egg-mans new invention. Egg-man was sat in a metal vehicle which was hovering above the ground. His messenger, Bokkun, was with him.

"Yes sir!" Bocoe said.

"We're comiiiiing!" Decoe tripped and dropped all the supplies and brought Bocoe down with him. All the metal scraps and tools fell to the ground.

"You use-less, pieces of scrap metal!" Egg-man yelled. One large piece went down a slight slope and into a clearing.

"Ow!" A feminine voice was heard.

"What was that?" Bokkun asked in a squeaky voice. They all looked in the direction of the noise, and walked towards it.

* * *

**That was the second chapter! Hope you liked it! I will try to get the next chapter up, sometime next week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Wow didn't expect to have this up so soon! Guess I'm just in a 'creative' mood! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

_In the clearing. _

"Ow!" Blaze yelled as a large object hit her in the back, "What the heck! Where did this come from?" There was a rustling sound coming from the trees. "H-hello?" there was another rustling sound of leafs. "Sonic? If you're trying to scare me, it's not funny!" She spat with a slight bit of anger in her voice. "Hello?"

"Hello young feline..." Blaze turned to see a large man in a red coat, with him were two robots and some sort of robotic-animal-type thing.

"Who are you?" Blaze didn't trust this man; it was like a dark shield of hate surrounded his body.

"Oh. I'm just a man who needs a test subject for my latest invention." He cracked a small smile. Before blaze could react she was in a clear sphere, like a bubble.

Blazes eyes turned bright orange and her fists lit up and caught fire. She bashed against the bubble as hard as she could, but it wouldn't break. She soon got too tired and stopped, sitting down on the bottom of the bubble.

"You're a feisty one!" Egg-man exclaimed, "Good, you will make the work of destroying that wrenched hedgehog once and for all!" This made Blaze think.

_Hedgehog? He couldn't mean..._

_Back at the Thorndike residence._

Sonic just got back from his run; he walked into the living room to see Amy, Cream, Cheese and Chris, Sitting watching television. "Hey guys"

Amy turned and her face lit up "Sonic! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Uh... Just out for a run," He said

"And where were you last night?" Amy folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot.

"W-what? I-I was here last night," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No you weren't! I woke up and you were gone! Why are you lying to me?" Amy screamed, she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Uh..." Sonic had to think quickly, his friends didn't know about Blaze. And he wanted to keep it that way, for her sake. She was always the type of girl to prefer to keep to her-self, with minimal friends. But before Sonic could respond something came on the television.

"...breaking news! We have been informed of a... purple cat?" The news anchor said in confusion. Sonic's ears pricked up; he looked over to the screen. "...that is currently _burning _a building down-town, Let's see the footage."

_No, t-they can't mean? _But sadly Sonic's prediction was right. A video of a violet cat showed up on the screen, her fists were burning and her eyes were glowing red-orange. _No._ He thought. By this time Tails and Knuckles had also entered the room.

"We have to stop her!" Tails yelled. He along with Amy and Knuckles headed towards the door, but stopped dead in their tracks when they realized that Sonic wasn't following. He just stood there, staring at the screen.

"Sonic? Are you coming?" Tails asked, Sonic simply nodded sadly and followed them. Knowing that he was about to confront and possibly _fight,_ his best friend.

* * *

**_I know this is a little shorter than usual but I thought that it would be best to leave it here._**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it took so long! I've just been caught up with school! But It's summer now and I have all the time I want to write. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

_Somewhere down-town_

Blaze shot flames at the building in front of her, laughing maniacally. Her eyes were bright red-orange.

"Stop right there!" she turned to see a young fox, with two tails, sitting in a plane, he was young.

"You heard him! Stop!" a pink hedgehog was sat behind him, glaring at Blaze. The glass window that covered the top of the plane opened upward and she stood up on the seat, raising a large red and yellow hammer above her head.

Blaze's hands went back to normal as the fire went out. She smirked as the hedgehog jumped out of the plane and onto the ground.

"And why should I? Stay out of this kid; you don't have a chance against me!" Blaze exclaimed as she started to turn back towards the burning building. But was stopped by another voice.

"Maybe she doesn't!" Blaze turned back to see a red Echidna walking up towards her. "But I can." Blaze looked at him for a moment, and she laughed. The thought of someone defeating her was somewhat amusing to her. "What are you laughing-" He was cut off by a hand around his throat.

"You actually think you can beat me?" She pulled his face forward so he mouth was near his ear, and whispered, "You can't" Before he could do anything to stop her, she threw him forward and he crashed into a building. She sneered and looked towards the two others. Both had shocked expressions.

Blaze herd a groan and turned to see him trying to get up, but just as he did blaze ran over, and she pushed him into the wall of the building wall. She lit her hand on fire, just as she was about to hit...

"Stop!" Someone said from behind her.

'_That voice...'_ She thought. She let go of the Echidna and looked back to see a blue Hedgehog.

"Blaze? W-what are you doing?!" his voice shook as he spoke; his face was confused and scared. Blaze turned her whole body and walked towards him. But with every step she took, he stepped back.

"What? Are you afraid of me or something?" She said with a laugh.

"Just aware of what you're capable of Blaze." He said. Blaze stopped. '_What? I've never met him before how does he know who I am?' _

"Sonic? You know her?" The fox asked as he walked over towards them. _'Sonic? Where have I heard that name before?' _Blaze thought.

"Uh...I...uh..." Sonic mumbled.

"Sonic, who is she?" the pink hedgehog, she suddenly went all red. "I-Is she y-your girl-friend! How could you!" Tears forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRL-FRIEND!" Blaze spat out.

"To be honest Amy, after what just happened... I can't even call her friend." Sonic said looking away from us.

"I'm not your friend. I don't even know you! So if you don't mind I'll leave. I must return to Egg-man" Blaze said, starting to walk away.

"What?" Sonic asked. But she was already gone. "Blaze is working for egg-man?" He whispered as her stared into the direction Blaze left in.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And I promise that I'll get the next chapter up in less time than this one took! ;)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry It took so long! But I made this chapter a bit longer to say sorry for the LONG wait! Please Review!**

* * *

Egg-man's ship

"Well done Blaze!" Egg-man yelled in praise to the young feline, "You've caught the attention of that annoying rodent!"

Blaze simply nodded before saying, "Thank you sir."

"Now... we must come up with a plan to dispose of him, and his irritating little friends, once and for all!" He stopped and rubbed his chin, "But how?"

Blaze watched as he paced throughout the room. Occasionally, she looked out of a nearby window at the stars that were just beginning to show. Suddenly a pain shot through her head, and two voices appeared.

_"Do you see them tonight?" _It was her voice.

_"No I ca...Wait there it is." _That voice... it seemed so familiar to her.

Blaze held the side of her head, breathing heavily. _What the heck was that? _She thought. _Where have I heard that voice before?_

"Aha!" She heard Egg-man yell. "We'll lure him to the ship, and then you can fight him! Yes... but _how?"_

"Dr... Why don't you lie and say you have found a Chaos emerald?" Suggested Bocoe.

"That would make him come." Said Decoe.

Egg-man was walking around the room, "Would you two idiotic robots shut up! I'm trying to think!" He paced up and down the length of the room two more times before stopping and turning around. "I've got it... We lie to the rodent and say we have an emerald! That will make him come!"

Bocoe and Decoe sighed as they looked down at the floor.

With Sonic (At the Thorndike residence)

"Who was she Sonic?" Tails asked as they walked inside the house.

"Yeah Sonic, Who was she? And more importantly...WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!" Amy's face went red as she yelled in fury.

"Relax Amy" Sonic said, "I told you... She isn't my girlfriend," Sonic walked to the couch and sat. He would have been out running, but not today. He wasn't in the mood, with what just happened, He didn't feel like doing anything.

_How could she? Working for Egg-man! Why would she beat up Knuckles? And why would she talk to me like that? I-I thought we were friends... _Sonic was snapped out of his thoughts by Knuckles standing in front of him, tapping his foot, Scowling.

"Well?" He said.

"_Well... _What?" Sonic stared back at him.

"Mind telling us what just happened?" Tails said as he and Amy walked over and sat down.

Cream, Cheese, Chris and Chuck walked in.

"What wrong?" Cream asked worried. "Did you stop the bad cat lady?" She asked.

"She isn't bad Cream" Sonic said

"Well she defiantly wasn't good!" Tails said. "Who was she Sonic?" They all stared at Sonic. _I can't tell_ _them about me and Blaze. They would try to stop me from seeing her. But then again... do I want to see her again after what she's done? She's my friend, and I love her like a sister. I don't want to hurt her..._

"Um... Well I-I..." He sighed, looking down to the floor. "We... we met about three weeks after we were transported here..."

_Sonics P.O.V (past)_

_I was sitting on a tree branch in the middle of the woods, trying to think of where any Chaos emeralds could be, when I heard 'snap' below me. I looked down but nobody was there. '_Huh?' _Said, _'What was that?' _I heard another snap, but this time when I looked, there was a cat. But she looked like she was my world, or, at least a world similar to mine. She looked lost and confused. _

_I jumped down from the branch, '_Hi!' _I said, she spun around and her fists caught fire._

_'_Who are you?' _She yelled. '_What do you want?'

'Take it easy. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, I just wanna know who you are.' _She seemed to calm down, but not much. _

'My, my name is Blaze' _She seemed cautious of me, but at the same time curious. _

'I'm Sonic, where did you come from?'

'If it's all the same to you I would like to keep my personal life to myself.'

'You're not from this world are you?" _She stared at me, a shocked expression on her face._

_'_H-how did you know?'

'Neither am I. Since there aren't many talking cats in this world...'

'I wouldn't know... I never left the woods.' _I looked at her in disbelief. Why wouldn't she leave the woods? How long had she even been here?_

'Why?' _I asked her, _'Why didn't you leave?'

'I prefer to stick to myself when I'm in new places. The less people I meet the better, It makes it a lot easier to leave.' _I guess she has some kind of a point._

_'_I wouldn't count on leaving too soon, we've been here for three weeks now, still not sure when we'll get back home.'

'We?' _She asked._

_'_Me and some friends from my world.'

_'_So, you didn't come alone.' _It was more of a statement than a question._

'No. Why? Didn't anyone come with you?' _She shook her head._

_'_No, I'm alone here.' _I smiled at her._

_'_You don't have to be.' _I said holding out my hand. She looked at me, then at my hand, before cautiously taking it with a smile. _

Normal P.O.V (Present)

"... After that we met up every night. Just talking, mostly about how we were all going to get home. But there were some times...'

Sonics' P.O.V (Past)

'Wow, Look at the stars tonight.' _Blaze was sat next to me on a large rock in the middle of the clearing we met in every night. I looked up towards the stars._

'They are beautiful.' _I said to her. We looked at all the stars, picking out certain ones and trying to link them together so they would make shapes. I saw five stars making a perfect line. Not a shape, no, but it was still a _perfect _line. _

_'_Hey look at those ones!' _We said at the same time, pointing to the line. We looked at each other, I saw her smirk._ 'I saw it first!' _we said, yet again, at the same time._ 'No I did!' _We both laughed. And from then on we always looked for that one constellation, our constellation._

Normal P.O.V (Present)

"And ever since, we've been friends." Sonic finished.

"So, you're _definitely _NOT dating her?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed.

"No Amy, I'm NOT dating her."

"Sonic, I don't understand," Tales said, "Why didn't you ever tell us about her?"

"We wanted to keep it secret. She didn't want to stay around people, she wanted to stick as much to herself as possible." Sonic explained.

"Well... I guess that makes sen-" Tails was cut off by Knuckles.

"If she's you're friend, then why did you let her BEAT ME UP!" He yelled.

"Do you think that it was easy for me?!" Sonic said as he stood up from the couch, "Seeing her like that. I thought she was my friend Knuckles, What if you saw one of us like that? Don't you say that you wouldn't be the smallest bit shocked!" Sonic and Knuckles glared at each other.

Suddenly the television turned on to show Egg-man.

"Hedgehog!" He said, "I hear you're looking for those last few emeralds,"

Every one listened as he spoke.

"Well, I just so happen to have them right here!" They all gasped. "If you want them... come and get them." With that the screen went black.

"He has them?" Cream said, sadly.

"Why would he tell us? It doesn't make sense..." Chris said.

"I don't know..." Sonic said as he thought. _Maybe this has something to do with Blaze. And If it does, maybe I'll be able to find out what happened to her, and hopefully help her to go back to normal. "_But I'm gonna find out."


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, AGAIN, that it took soooo long! I've just been caught up with writers block! But the good news is... it's nearly finished! Just a few more chapters! Hope you like this! Please review! **

* * *

Sonic's P.O.V 

_Something has to be up!_ I thought to myself as I ran through the streets looking for Egg-man's ship. Tails was in the tornado with Amy, just behind me. _Chris is right; Egg-man wouldn't just tell us he had an emerald. So... why did he? I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap. But we can't just ignore the fact that we can get another emerald; get that much closer to getting home. _I could see the ship in the distance, I was almost there. _Guess we'll just have to see..._

At Egg-man's ship

Egg-man watched out over the city with a sly smirk on his face. _This is going to work perfectly! _He thought as he saw a blue streak of colour sweep down a nearby street. _With Blaze on my side, we'll be sure to succeed! _The smirk on his face widened into a sinister smile that would give any-one chills down their spine.

"Sir," Egg-man turned around and Blaze. "They are close by. Should I stop them?" She asked, her voice was plain, with no emotion.

"No." Egg-man said in a stern voice. "Allow them to come to us..." as he looked out the window, the reflection of the city was seen on his glasses, as a blue streak sped by.

Blazes P.O.V

I turned and walked out of the room. I walked through some corridors until I came to another room. It was empty, nothing but some key pads and a few chairs facing six computer screens. I sat in a chair in front of the screens and stared at them. Watching as cameras around the ship recorded every movement in every area.

I looked from screen to screen, making sure not to overlook anything. Everything was clear on cameras one through five, but as I looked at the footage of camera six, I saw them; that annoying pink hedgehog with the young fox and right in front of them was that weird blue hedgehog. _Where did he get the idea were '_friends'_? I've never even _met _the guy, not formally anyway. But... how did he know who I am. _

My thoughts were interrupted when, another, sharp pain shop through her head, followed by the same two voices as the last time this pain occurred.

_'Hey there stranger.' _My voice,

_"Hey Blaze." _That voice! Who is it?

I suddenly heard a loud alarm echo through the ship, I looked at the screens, which were flashing red to black. _They must be here. _I thought. I smirked as I exited the room, palms already starting to burn.

* * *

**Hope that you liked reading this! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual. Please review!**


End file.
